


BillDipp Shrink Challenge

by MikoVampire



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Challenge fic, Macro/Micro, Shrinking, Vore, well any kind of vore TBH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoVampire/pseuds/MikoVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't help it I've tried to resist and well I just have too post this challenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	BillDipp Shrink Challenge

BillDipp Shrink Challenge 

I can't help it I've tried to resist and well I just have too post this challenge...

Basically Dipper accidently shrinks himself with the shrink ray flashlight and Bill finds him and decides to have fun with him.

This challenge will allow any type of Macro/Micro, vore, and sexual acts, I want too see what you guys can come up with. The 

only rule is that it has to be Bill/Dipper as the pairing. My friends and I love BillDipp but we also enjoy Macro/micro and for 

some reason vore (I prefer non-fatal, regular & cock vore) so why not combine them to see what people would come up with.

If you have any Questions feel free to message me and remember have fun and let your imagination go wild!


End file.
